Whisky Lullaby (Spamano)
by FelicianoN.ItalyVargas
Summary: A short fanfiction about Spain and Romano with the song 'Whisky lullaby' Just read it.


''She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette

She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget

We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time

But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind

Until the night''

Spain watched Romano walk out of the house, his little tomato, had left him for another man.  
His heart was broken, he didn't know what to do, he couldn't think clear at the moment, all he thought about was the boy with brown hair and a curl on his head, how he loved him but now it was all over.

That night he went out to the bar with his best friends, Prussia and France. He drank and drank till he got drunk and didn't know what he did anymore, he forgot about the boy for a while, the boy he loved so deeply.  
When he got home again, he got a gun and writed a note to the others. He shoot himself that night and all his pain was gone. 

''He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger

And finally drank away her memory

Life is short, but this time it was bigger

Than the strength he had to get up off his knees

We found him with his face down in the pillow

With a note that said, 'I'll love her till I die.'

And when we buried him beneath the willow

The angels sang a whiskey lullaby''

His life was not short, it was pretty long but it still felt so short.  
When the boy left him he didn't have the strength to get up of his knees, he needed the other to survive but now It was all over, he was now gone and would never come back again.

The others found him with his face into the pillow, holding a note for his life that said ''I love him till I die''.  
They buried him beneath the willow and they all cried, the most who cried was the one who had left him.  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby for the man, now he rested in peace.

''The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself

For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath

She finally drank her pain away a little at a time

But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind

Until the night''

Romano heard that the rumors flew about Spain's death, he blamed himself so much it hurt, he missed the warm kisses the other would give him and the hugs the other gave him.

For many years he tried to hide whisky on his breath by not talking so much anymore,  
He slowly drank away the pain he had inside of him but he still couldn't forget about the man, he didn't show how he felt for anyone, not even his little brother.

''She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger

And finally drank away his memory

Life is short, but this time it was bigger

Than the strength she had to get up off her knees

We found her with her face down in the pillow

Clinging to his picture for dear life

We laid her next to him beneath the willow

While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby''

That night Romano couldn't take it anymore, the one he loved wasn't with him anymore, he just wanted to be with the Spanish man again.

He got his gun and looked at it for some moments before he put It to his head ''Toni…''He whisperd and let out a breath before he pulled the trigger, he fall to his bed and held a photo of the man he loved in his hands, clinging to it like it was his life.

Veneziano stared at his older brother as he sat beside him, he let tears fall from his eyes as he laid a hand on the others cheek ''Be happy now…Fratello'' He said and got up from the bed as Germany took his hand and lead the crying man out of the room.

They buried the italien man beside his lover, people watched the graves with sad faces and cried.

Veneziano looked at the ground, crying his heart out, but soon looked up and blinked when he saw two men smiling at him, he knew who it was, so he couldn't help to smile back, his fratello was finally happy again, the angels sang a whisky lullaby for them because now they were finally together again, and would be forver. 


End file.
